johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
There are many items that you'll use throughout the game. Some of them are only used when Link is a child, others can only be used when he's an Adult. Regular Items These items listed in this catagory are the ones that are selectable in the items menu. You can have up to 3 items at a time. Bombs Bombs are used for a variety of things. It can be used to destroy fragile walls, some rocks and to unlock other things. It can also attack enemies (some enemies can only be defeated by a blast of a bomb). Bombchu Bombchus are one of the more unusual tiems that Link will use in the game. Like the Bombs, this item requires the Bomb Bag (but you'll have the Bomb Bag before you're able to buy Bombchus). But unlike bombs, Bombchus can blow up targets while Link is at a distance, but it's trajectory is quite unpredictable as it goes in a mysterious path once Link places it on the ground. Boomerang While exploring the insides of Lord Jabu-Jabu, you'll find this item. The Boomerang is made of a fine, durable wood that can cause damage to enemies (especially of those of an electrical nature). This item can also allow Link to grab certain items that are out of his reach normally. Bottles Bottles are the multi content items that Link uses. It can contain many other itmes. For more information clock on Items: Bottle Contents. Deku Nut These unusual nuts which are grown on many of the trees in Kokiri Forest have a considerable combat application. When struck on the ground with a good amount of force, they can create a blinding flash that can either defeat weak enemies or stun some stronger ones as well. Deku Sticks Deku wood is made of some of the finest materials in all of Hyrule. Deku Sticks are quite long and are very sturdy and they have a better range than the Kokiri Sword. Deku Sticks can also be used as temporary torches to light other torches and to burn away spider webs. Din's Fire By using bombs to find a hidden Fairy Fountain near Hyrule Castle, and if you aready met the Great Fairy on Death Mountain, she'l give you this useful magic spell: Din's Fire. It uses magic, but by using it, Link will perform some pose but what will happen is that an orb of fire will surround Link and willgrow larger. Any enemy that is in the way of the fire orb will burn. You can also use this spell to light multiple torches at once. This is a must have bafore you venture to the Shadow Temple. Fairy Bow For the most part, this is Adult Link's Answer to Young Link's Fairy Slingshot. Though unlike Deku Seeds the Fairy Slingshot uses, the Bow uses more powerful arrows. Fairy Slingshot This is Link's first projectile item he'll use. This will allow Link to hit certain enemies that are out of reach of his other items he'll be equipped thus far. Though, the drawback is that the Deku Seeds can't penitrate hard objects like the back of a Big Skulltula. Farore's Wind After you meet the Great Fairy on Death Mountain, the Great Fairy in Zora's Fountain will give you this magic spell: Farore's Wind. This item will allow you to create a specific warp point, this is particualry useful if you find yourself lost in any given area, you can also dispel the war popint at any time. Though this spell will only work in an area where there's a map (particualrly the Dungeons). Fire Arrow Either by using the Longshot or until you complete the Water Temple, at dawn shoot an arrow towards the sun and you'll receive this item. The Fire arrows uses some magic but it engulfs your drawn arrow with magical flames that if the arrow hits it's mark it'll set it on fire. Very useful to attack enemies that are vulnerable to fire and to light torches that are out of reach. Hookshot By completing Dampe's challenge in his caverns he'll give you this item. The Hookshot consists of a huge spkie with a high tension chain which can either send Link to areas that were out of reach normally or bring certain objects close to him. The Hookshot can also defeat and stun certain enemies. Hover Boots By defeating the first Dead Hand mini-boss, a tresure chest will appear and it'll cantain this item. The Hover Boots will allow Link to temperarily travel areas that contain no solid ground (mainly cliffs). The drawback to using the Hover Boots is that they'll cause Link to lose some traction. Ice Arrow By completing the tough, rugged training in the Secret Gerudo grounds. Link can use this item. It uses some magic This causes the drawn arrow to be surrounded by a magic that'll cause anything the arrow hits to be encased in ice. Though, the effects are like actual ice, anything encased in ice will eventually thaw. Iron Boots After defeating the White Wolfo at the end of the Ice Cavern, a treasure chest will appear which contain this item. The Iron Boots weigh Link down to the point that he can't run, but this weight can be a good thing if used used properly. The Iron Boots are for the purpose to not only to explore areas underwater because these boots also make Link sink to the bottom (which can be dangerous without the Zora Tunic) but also to not be blown away by big wind machines. Lens of Truth After defeating Dead Hand, you'll get this item. This will reveal what is hidden from normal view, certain paths and even some enemies can only be seen with this item. Light Arrow After awakening all of the 6 Sages in Hyrule. Zelda will appear and give you this power-up for your arrows. This uses some magic, but this poers up a drawn arrow that'll do twice the damage of a normal arrow. This power-up for your arrows is perhaps the most important because this is needed to defeat Ganondorf at the end of the game. Longshot After defeating a dark version of Link, you'll enter a room with a treasure chest which contains this item. This has the same properties as the Hookshot, but the exception is that it has a longer chain which allows it to reach areas that the regular Hookshot couldn't. Magic Beans At some point, you'll come across a man at Zora's River that sells Magic Beans. The first Beans you buy will coast 10 rupees, though they go up in price for every bean you purchase afterwards (the last one cost 100 rupees). Throughout Hyrule, there's a small patch of soft soil which you can plant the Magic Beans, as you return to Hyrule as Adult Link, they become movable platforms which you can stand on and they take you to anyplace faster, safer or to areas that are out of reach normally and otherwise. Megaton Hammer Once you climb up to one of the rooms on the top floor of the Fire Temple. Press on the switch to dampen the fire surrounding the treasure chest containing this tiem, once you reach the treasure chest before the fire comes back, you'll receive this item. The Megaton Hammer has the ability to not only loosen pillars stuck on some cielings, it can also break some rocks and even activate rusty switches. Nayru's Love Founded in the blinding sands of the Desert Colossus. After you visited the Great Fairy on Death Mountain, the Great Fairy in Desert Colossus will give you this spell. This spell uses a lot of Magic, but it creates a crystal-like aura around Link that will protect him from any form of damage from any enemy temperarily.